First Time
by devisun7
Summary: Bug and Nigel make a discovery. BugNigel Slash


First Time….

"So where do we go from here?" Bug asked softly as Nigel sat on the cushions next to him.

"I guess that depends entirely on what you want." He didn't look at his friend. "I don't want anything to happen that would make you uncomfortable or that you might regret at a later date."

"Thank you." Bug was quiet for a long time, simply staring at his hands, seemly deep in thought. Finally a sly smile played on his lips, causing Nigel to look at him questioningly.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Oh…I was just thinking…" He finally turned and stared at the slender man next to him. "Never mind, it's nothing."

"You can't do that to me!" Nigel was exasperated. "You can't say you were thinking and then tell me never mind."

"And why not?" Bug said playfully. "There's no rule that says I have to tell you everything I am thinking."

"Well there should be." Nigel smoldered for a moment. "Come on Bug. This was your idea. If you don't want to, I'll under…"

"I want to." Bug interrupted, blushing slightly. "At least I want to try." His hand suddenly reached up and softly touched Nigel's cheek. "I just don't know what to do next."

"Well, you're in charge Buggles." Nigel whispered as he leaned into Bug's hand, enjoying the caress as Bug continued to study his face. "What do you normally do on a da…"

"Shut up and kiss me you moron1" Bug blurted.

"Moron?" Nigel pretended to be insulted. "I have you know that my IQ…" Suddenly Bug's lips were on his in an awkward kiss. Nigel remained still, not willing to do anything that would keep Bug from finding a comfort zone. It didn't take long for lips to soften, tension to leave and Bugs hand loosely clasped around Nigel's head. Careful not to startle the man, Nigel draped one arm around the smaller man's waist and melted into the kiss, only to have Bug pull away. "That was magnificent." He whispered. "Why did you stop?"

"I…" Bug stammered uneasily.

"Shh. it's okay." Nigel soothed, tracing Bug's jaw line with his fingers.

"I'm…I mean." He glanced down at the growing bulge in his pants. "This is embarrassing."

"It's all right Luv." Nigel whispered as he gently pushed Bug onto his back. "Let me take care of that for you." He waited patiently until Bug nodded his approval. "Relax for me."

Bug sighed deeply as Nigel carefully unbuttoned the shirt and while pushing the material out of the way, kissed exposed skin. Each time Nigel's lips touched him, Bug couldn't help but to moan quietly. Nigel watched carefully for any signs of stress of discomfort as inch by inch he moved down to Bug's belt.

"It shouldn't feel this damn good." Bug mumbled as he felt Nigel's hand begin to unbuckle his best and loosen his pants.

"Of course it should." Nigel purred, enjoying the sensations he was giving to his friend and hopefully soon to be lover. As he removed the offending material, Bug wiggled and gave a pleasure filled growl as his swelling was released. "Do you want me to stop?" Nigel asked timidly. "All you have to do is tell me to stop and I will."

"God don't stop." His breath was coming in pants now, making Nigel grin even more.

Slowly, sure he was not causing his friend any anguish, Nigel bent down and licked the tip, savoring the taste of the one drop. Then when Bug didn't protest, he slowly and very carefully began to take Bug fully into his mouth.

With a loud moan, Bug found himself melting into this newly discovered world of pleasure.

What seemed like hours later, Bug found himself lying on his side, watching Nigel doze. His hand carefully touched the lighter skinned man's chest, amazed at the soft chest hair. Nigel stirred and turned to Bug.

"More?" He asked sleepily.

"No." Bug pulled Nigel into his arms, cuddling him carefully. "I do have a question though."

"Anything Buggles." Nigel snuggled deep into the embrace.

"Where in the world did you learn how to do those things."

"Well," Nigel smiled. "Did I ever tell you about the time I ended up with the sword swallower in the bubblebath?

Fin.


End file.
